Light or Dark?
by BlackJackBJ
Summary: Who needs Hadrian Hollis Potter if they already have the perfect heir; William James Potter, and the pranksters' twins; Walter Remus Potter and Wallace Jake Potter, and the youngest 'cute' brother; Jacques Charles Potter; the prophesied one? Who indeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Light or Dark? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary:** Who needs Hadrian Hollis Potter if they already have the perfect heir; William James Potter, and the pranksters' twins; Walter Remus Potter and Wallace Jake Potter, and the youngest 'cute' brother; Jacques Charles Potter; the prophesied one? Who indeed?

**Chapter 1 / Prologue: **Introductions.

**Chapter 1/?**

* * *

William James Potter; the oldest Potter child and heir was strolling down the street towards his best friend's home, behind him were his 'followers'; his younger brothers, Walter Remus Potter and Wallace Jake Potter. What could go wrong with going to his best friend's home? Nothing, expect for the fact that the dark lord was after his family… But who would rune Halloween for the children? No one had the heart, William thinks silently.

* * *

James and Lily were sitting at the left side of the long, red table. Seated at the head of the table was the best wizard in the century; Albus Dumbledore. This was another one of the Order of the Phoenix meetings, and they were in the middle of reporting, when a loud ringing started overhead; alerting them to an attack in Diagon Ally. Quickly, all of the order members apparated into the middle of the attack. _"Avada Kedrava! Stupefy! Tenebrosi Reducto!* Tenebrosi Bombardo!" _A man in midnight-black robes shouts, the man has a shiny silver mask – a death eater.

James sprang into action, _"PROTEGO!" _James shouts out, a shield forms in front of him; absorbing the spells. However, as the last spell comes into touch, the shield slowly cracks, and breaks. The impact hit James and he crashes into a brick wall, his head comes in touch with the wall; and warm, thick, bloody red liquid seeps out, James slowly slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

Voldemort smirks, today was his day; today was the day where he would kill the supposingly prophesied one… the end of hope! A wonderful plan of his to distract all the members in the house except for the youngest two, and… the blasted muggle grandmother; Rose Evans or something.

What a shame; he couldn't kill Potter and the mudblood –which would mean one less filthy creature in the world- _yet. _Maybe he would spare Hadrian, seeing as his godfather _is_ Severus Snape, one of his most loyal death eaters; but, the dark lord doesn't give mercy, okay maybe a little bit, he would kill Hadrian first; with a quick Avada Kedrava, whilst he gave torture to the on which was seen to kill him; what a useless thing seers are…

* * *

Hadrian shifts in his dreams, he hears some loud sounds; a voice which was quite familiar, Grandma Rose. He wakes up immediately, and listens carefully with his ears; Grandma Rose seems to be in trouble, and it seems to be in the living room. No there's the loud bang and sound, Abrada Kedabra? A spell? And footsteps on the staircase? … Hadrian runs softly towards his younger brother's room; Jacques Charles. He opens the door and crept inside, he quickly looks around for Jacques, there he is; safe and sound in his cradle. Hadrian signs in relief, preparing to go back to his own room, when the door was blasted open. Hadrian jumps in surprise, a dark figure with a bold head and a slit for a nose was standing at the door; Hadrian knew at once that 'it' was a monster, an evil one, not like the Big Friendly Giant. And the monster could speak as well! And 'it' knew his name! _"Hello there young Hadrian, stay still for a while, you'll soon be with your grandmother." _Grandma? What happened to her? Hadrian shivered in fear but stood firmly on the ground, he was a brave boy. _"Avada Kedrava." _'It' said quietly. A emerald spell comes towards Hadrian, he shuts his eyes, and there was a loud scream, Hadrian still doesn't opens his eyes and a few seconds later it was very silent, and Hadrian opens his eyes, where was the monster? And… why does everything seem so dark?

* * *

Parts of the cradle were breaking a part, and Hadrian with close eyes has a unique snake mark on his arm, it was glowing, and then it disappears before Hadrian opens his eyes. Jacques has fallen to the floor, when a sharp pain erupted on Jacques forehead; Jacques screamed and cried with all of his might.

* * *

Someone was shaking James, when he wakes up; Lily-flower. _"What happened?" _

_"I don't know, but the wards, I think they're down…" _Came the soft voice of his wife, it was hinted with a unnatural worry. James couldn't focus on her words, suddenly realization hits him.

_ "The wards! Harry and Jacques!" _He shouts, taking his wife's arm and apparates with a 'pop' to Godric's Hallow, the whole house was crumbling, he rushes in and hears someone's cries of pain. He heads immediately towards Jacques bedroom where the sounds came from. He spots Harry who was unconscious lying on the floor, and hears Jacques' cries of pains; meaning Jacques was conscious. He spots his wife going towards Jacques, so he heads towards Harry. _"We need to take them to the hospital!" _With that, James pops out of the room to the hospital. A few seconds later, Lily arrives with Jacques in her arms. James looks at Jacques carefully, and exclaims _"I think Jacques killed Voldemort, he has a lightening scar on his forehead, and Jacques also has a lot more magic than Harry." _

_"I agree," _Lily replies. _"But for now, let's get them both to the healers. How about you go to the headmaster and report back to him?"_

_"Sure." _James says whilst turning to the floo, and throws in some floo powder, making the fire in the fireplace turn green. _"Headmaster's office." _James says clearly. _"HEADMASTER!" _He yells, Dumbledore appears, dressed in colorful robes.

_"What is the matter James? You look you have been to Voldemort's lairs and back. Have you been to Diagon Ally yet?" _

_"Yes, I helped in the fight, but… I think Voldemort came to my house. And Diagon Ally was just a distraction! And I think Jacques defeated him! _James relies.

* * *

Albus signs inwardly, where did the lovely Tom go? How did he become a monster? Was it because of him; Albus Dumbledore? If he had another chance, he would redo all of these things, make sure he had a great relationship with his brother, look after his sister, help Tom not become a monster, and a lot more things.

_"Ah… has he?" _Was all Albus could say.

_"Yes," _Young James replies eagerly. _"I'm so sure, that Jacques killed Voldemort." _Kill Tom? Defeat maybe, but kill? No.

_"I believe that Voldemort may not be killed yet, we need the chosen one to be able to kill him for one last time." _Albus made sure to not say any names, _he_ privately thought Hadrian as his own honorary grandson, an intelligent young child Hadrian -Harry- was.

* * *

_* Tenebrosi Reducto - Reduce (Darker Version)_

_*Tenebrosi Bombardo - Blasting Curse (Darker Version)_

**A/N: **And this is chapter 1 or the prologue of Light Or Dark. I will still update my other fanfictions, this is just an idea which was in my document manager for a very long time. I haven't really double checked it much, only skimming through it a few times. So… please tell me if there are any mistakes, and read &amp; review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Light or Dark? **By BlackJackBJ

**Chapter 2: **Good Times Before The Worse.

**Chapter 2/?**

Hadrian woke to the smell of cleanness, too clean for his likings, the whole place was white; it had white walls, white ceilings, white hospital clothes, white bed covers, white… a lot of white. A hos…pital Hadrian believed it was, he had been to the hospital once before, when his 'baby' brother -who was younger than Hadrian by exactly 3 years and a few minutes- was born a year ago. Hadrian wondered where his mama and dada was; they were probably still out, they had left a few hours ago? Hadrian reasoned with himself. Wait a sec… How did he get here? And where was Grandma Rose? And where was Jacques? And… and that monster, where did it go? Hadrian started to panic, he felt a warm hand holding his, and he relaxed slightly, before hearing his oldest brother's voice. "You scared us there, Ry, um, well… you're safe," Silence filled the air. "Don't you think that's cool? The older brother reassuring a younger one after facing a terrible monster?" Hadrian started to laugh.

"Can I say no? You are _very_ bad at saying it."

"It was my best, Ry. Oh yeah, did you know that our baby brother is now famous?"

"What do you mean? _Jacques_ doing something famous, whilst I am in the ah… hospital?"

"Yes, and no. You aren't in the hospital; you're in the hospital wing, that's two differences. And it's the famous hospital wing of Hogwarts didn't you know? You were at St. um… forgotten the name, but well you were in the _hospital, _until you and the brat number 3 transferred here, and by the way he is with our dearest parents." William replied.

"_Brat number 3?_" Hadrian asked softly, his voice still slight cracked.

"Yes brat number 3, that's Jacques, brat number 1 is Walter, brat number 2 is Wallace, and so brat number 3 is Jacques." William hiding his amusement of something he thought.

"Uh… what about me?" Hadrian casually asked.

"You? Ah… I'll stick with Ry, you're not as annoying as the others, not as young and not as older." William chuckled softly.

"I'm not that young! I'm four, that's count as 'old enough'." Hadrian protested.

"No matter how old you are, let it be 4, 24, 40 or 84. You will always be not old enough. And anyways, I'm 7," William held up 7 fingers. "And… you're four," Williams now held up 4 fingers. "That's 3 fingers away." William wiggled the other 3 fingers.

"What about Walter and Wallace? They still have 1 finger away from you, how come they are old enough?"

"Ah…" William thought carefully. "Did I say they were old enough? They're too immature to be, I swear they're younger than you so they are not in the 'old enough' group. They're in the 'immature and very annoying' group."

"Am I in that group?" Hadrian asked, admiring his oldest brother.

"Maybe, maybe not," William teased. "Nah, you're still an innocent child, you are of course in the 'innocent child' group."

"Is Jacques in that group? I don't want to be in the same group as him!"

"Hm... Can I say yes?" William's face showed that he loved teasing Hadrian. "No Jacques isn't in that group; Jacques is in the 'non innocent group.' As he like our dearest brothers is very prankstery, does that even make sense?"

"Can I say no?"

"Nope!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 Word count: **564  
**Favorites: **5  
**Followers: **11**  
****Reviews: **4  
**A/N:** This is Light or Dark's chapter 2. This chapter is quite short I suppose, but I hope you read and review.  
Thanks to all of the favoriters, followers and reviewers:  
Emily - Thanks for telling me that.  
Ferny - Thanks I hope you enjoyed it.  
Adenoide - You'll find out soon.  
Crapounette - Once again thanks!  
FireSenshi2  
Flying Chrissy  
Seravonjia d' Felys  
Alshaw  
Anima comedentis  
Austinsmom  
Bookwormlover4ever  
Jol89  
Mysta81  
Tirls

And any others. (The names keep disappearing for any other favoriters, followers or reviewers.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: Light or Dark? **By BlackJackBJ

**Chapter 3: **Birthdays are not always good (Time Skip)

**Chapter 3/?**

"Happy Early 6th Birthday!" A very familiar voice whispered, aka William, Hadrian and William was sitting on Hadrian's bed, they were waiting for the clock to turn to 00:00, 'the joy of the year' as William named it. It was currently 23:57. Hadrian didn't really care if it was going to be his birthday a few minutes later, his birthday was no difference to any other, and not in the good way; his parents never cared, it was always about the 'amazing' Jacques, or how 'extraordinary' some prank Walter and Wallace did, and sometimes even about William being the heir to the Potter Family; it was never about Hadrian, everything he did was a failure, he had tried doing a prank but failed so terribly he never wanted to tell anyone or even try again.

The clock had turned to 23:58, and a very loud chant of 'Happy 2nd Birthday, Jacques!' came from downstairs, there was a party going on throughout the night, it was supposed to be a double birthday party for him and Jacques, except for the fact that his 'brilliant' parents had 'forgotten' to mention it to the guests.

The only people who truly cared about him was William, 'Uncle' Sev and 'Uncle' Albus, Uncle Albus had demanded Hadrian to call him 'Uncle' as 'Grandad' made him sound too old, Hadrian was certain that Uncle Albus was ancient. Uncle Sev and Uncle Albus weren't here because they had 'adult business' to attend or something like that.

"Happy Birthday, Ry!" Broke his chain of thoughts, the clock had just struck 12, signifying the middle of each day and his birthday.

"Thanks Will." Hadrian replied quickly whilst trying hard to suppress a yawn.

"Let's get to bed now, you must be tired." William said, pretending to be serious but failed terribly, Harry nodded slightly, before rolling over and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Hadrian woke to the sunlight in his face; he quickly got up and had a quick cold shower, and got dressed in emerald silk robes. He went down the stairs, and towards the kitchen, as soon as he came into view of the kitchen, he heard voices coming from there.

"Did you see his face? It was hilarious! We should do it again someday." Walter and Wallace laughed; most likely thinking about something that happened last night.

"I did, that was a good one boys!" Father praised them; Father loved good pranksters, as he was one himself. Hadrian wished he could be part of that happy family, he was like a stranger in his own family, Walter and Wallace was telling Father a prank they did, Mother was in deep, intelligent conversation with William, and Jacques was on Father's lap, laughing once every now and then. But he was never going to be in that family, deep inside, Hadrian knew it, he didn't want to admit it, but he was never going to be a perfect son like William, nor was he going to be a prankster like Walter and Wallace, and he was never ever going to become a hero like Jacques.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Word count: **515  
**Current Total Favorites: **15  
**Current Total Followers: **27**  
****Current Total Reviews: **12  
**A/N:** This is Light or Dark's chapter 2. This chapter is quite short I suppose, but I hope you read and review.  
Thanks to all of the reviewers:  
Kendra Dhvanna - Thanks for your review  
Telpur - Thanks for your review  
Haz - Thanks for pointing it out  
Adenoide - I know it's a bit confusing, I didn't know what to write for the story, so I wrote that chapter  
Guest - I know it's a bit confusing, I didn't know what to write for the story, so I wrote that chapter  
Rose Teardrops - Thanks for your review  
Geetac - Thanks for your review  
And any others favoriters, followers or reviewers. (I've decided not to put in the favoriters or the followers, it would take up quite a lot of space and it would take forever - maybe not forever.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: Light or Dark? **By BlackJackBJ

**Chapter 4: **All Grown Up (Time Skip)

**Chapter 4/?**

"Hey! You're all grown up and stuff." William fake cried, "You're going to graduate school, marry a random stranger and have kids, aw… little Harrykins has grown up."

"Shut up, you're acting like I'm 17." Hadrian muttered, "I'm going to find a cabin, which won't be anywhere near you, or the twins." Hadrian dragged his trunk onto the Hogwarts' express, aiming to find an empty cabin. As he passed a cabin, someone grabbed his hand and pushed him into the cabin.

"Ry. Long time no see."

"I thought we agreed to meet at Hogwarts?"

"I missed you too," Cedric said sweetly. Hadrian placed down his trunk and then sat down.

"Don't bother me, I had barely any sleep." That was true; the Potter Manor was filled with guests celebrating the last day of summer. Hadrian slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of lions, snakes, eagles and badgers.

Hadrian woke to someone screaming something which he couldn't make out. A few seconds later, Cedric noticed Hadrian had woken. "You just missed the announcement, and we're officially at Hogwarts, and… and… they told us to leave our trunks here." Hadrian blinked a few times, before nodding, he exited the cabin, heading towards the half-giant, Hagrid.

* * *

The first year was lined up in two straight lines, at the front of them, Professor McGonagall started to call names out, Hadrian waited impatiently, Cedric had been sorted into Hufflepuff and the professor had finally gotten up the P section.

"Potter, Hadrian." There were whispers that followed it, but Hadrian ignored it, moving steadily towards the sorting hat. He picked up the old hat and placed it onto his head, waiting for something to happen.

'Hm… Who's there, another Potter.' A voice appeared in his head.

'Who are you?'

'Breathe, my child, I am the famous sorting hat.' Hadrian rolled his eyes, deciding to see what was going to happen next. 'Hm… Ah… No… Not that house… Maybe… No… Too impatient… The eagles? No… Doesn't like books…'

'Can you stop talking like I am not here?' Hadrian thought silently, getting very annoyed.

'Alright, my child, you should be sorted into... "GRYFFINDOR"'

'WHAT? No, I am not being in that house.'

'Too late, my child.' The sorting hat said as it was yanked off of Hadrian's head. Hadrian groaned silently, before making his way towards the gold and red table.

* * *

"It was a Friday when the Gryffindor First Years attended the dreaded Potion Class. And 7 of them drowned in the cauldrons, and the rest were lucky enough to live for a few more minutes but..." Walter began his voice quiet and hollow.

"Not lucky enough to escape the evil potion master's hands, they were mercilessly tortured and murdered. And that was the end to the Gryffindor First Years." Wallace finished. Hadrian could see William shaking his head softly at the behavior of the Potter twins, the twins had been trying to scare off the new first years and they had somehow scared most of them.

"Well off you go, you lot, cross your heart and hope to not die…" Walter smirked towards his twin.

"I remember my first day encountering the evil potion master; I was one of the very, very lucky ones to live," Wallace replied.

"The school would be closed if that many people were dead, and there wouldn't be any students either." Hadrian rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Word count: **567  
**Current Total Favorites: **29  
**Current Total Followers: **47**  
Current Total Reviews: **16  
**A/N:** This is Light or Dark's chapter 4. This chapter is quite short I suppose, but I hope you read and review. Thanks to all the followers, favoriters and reviewers. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a quite a long time, due to writer's block or laziness, whichever you prefer. And I hope someone is still reading and enjoying this story.


End file.
